Secret affair
by Ergelina
Summary: His lips are ravishing my lips, tongue demanding for an opening. Something that I've been refusing to give him. My back hurt from the force of being pushed against the table. Involuntarily, okay, not so entirely involuntarily I moaned giving him an excess inside my mouth, something which he immediately took advance of. (GXOC)


**SECRET AFFAIR  
**

**Fairy Tail's fanfiction**

**Description:**

His lips are ravishing _my_ lips, tongue demanding for an opening. Something that I've been refusing to give him. My back hurt from the force of being pushed against the table. Involuntarily, okay, not so entirely _involuntarily_ I moaned giving him an excess inside my mouth, something which he immediately took advance of.

**A/N:**

This is another one-shot with an OC in it, those one-shot projects started out after reading a few others from other authors, so I wanted to experiment and make my own. Just to see how well it would be received. The first one was Gajeel X OC (a simple take to see how many people would like to read my still in work GajeelXOC fanfiction). There are few more coming, most of them may stay as one-shots.

**Chapter 1:**

I wasn't entirely sure whetever to be happy about the current situation or extremely unhappy. One thing was certain: two women, from our guild, were _dead_.

You hear that?

If yes, then you can start arranging _two_ funerals. Immediately.

His lips are ravishing _my_ lips, tongue demanding for an opening. Something that I've been refusing to give him. My back hurt from the force of being pushed against the table. Involuntarily, okay, not so entirely _involuntarily_ I moaned giving him an excess inside my mouth, something which he immediately took advance of.

Somehow, I managed to momentarily pull away, even if it was to take lacking oxygen. We panted, both of his hands still preventing me from escaping. Would someone tell me, again, how it all came to..._this_? One moment ago we were arguing and ready to snap each other necks then, the next thing I knew was his lips crushing mine - bringing us to where we were fervently making out.

"...Why...?" I questioned, looking at his never changing face. He was wearing an expression, one that I've never truly seen in his face before.

"What why?" He was pretending to be oblivious, that much I could tell.

"_Why_ would you _kiss __me_?"

He raised an eyebrow, instantly making me to feel like an idiot for even asking it. I knew that there was something I was missing out. Was it really the so-called 'sexual tension' between us as Mirajane, Cana, Lucy and Levy often liked to point out only for us to deny it with all of our might. For whatever reasons, it would only make them even more certain of our suitability.

He leaned until our foreheads were touching, I could feel his breath on my skin making me to shiver from displeasing thoughts. His dark orbs were shining with softer and kind emotion, something that I've never seen him directing at anyone. I didn't really notice _when_, but at some point his fingers started to caress my chin, his unexpected warm fingers trailing over my lips.

"Do you hate it - me kissing you?"

I blinked, not having had expected him to ask me this. Do I - hate this - Gray kissing me? Until today, I've never thought of doing this, after all, there hardly was anyone, who would intentionally bring Juvia's wrath on them. There were so many facts that made it hard for us to openly show our affections - WAIT!

_What did I just say? Openly to show our affections?_

My eyes widened at my own words, before gulping as Gray leaned down until our lips met for the third or fourth time (I've lost account of it - our kisses, that is). Unconsciously, I leaned forward to meet with Gray's lips, and this time my hands moved from my sides to his raven black hair (it sometimes looked as if it was _dark __blue_)_._

There was just one thing that I've ever admitted - I've always wanted play with Gray's hair. And _that_ was the beginning of everyone teasing us about being in a relationship or that we should just put it straight and go out. At some point, I had hooked my legs around his waist, now trying to dominate the kiss.

Whatever the reason was that made me to do it. Maybe the novels - I would always 'borrow' from Lucy and Levy were, for once, telling the truth: _kissing was intoxicating._Dangerously so.

As we pulled apart for second time, to catch up with our breath, I took notice of our position and surroundings. We were in guild's under basement, me sitting on the table and us - generally - appearing to be in a _very erotic_ position. I let out a moan after moan as Gray planted kisses on every part of body his lips could reach. Even going as far as to get under my clothes, I blinked as his hands struggled to unhook my bra.

Yup, I had really missed something out. Something that had been going on between the two of us. However, strangely enough I found myself not caring nor trying to stop him. I blinked, when I saw Gray's clothes having mysteriously disappeared only to find them lying on the floor near to us.

I wasn't an idiot, I had a good idea where this all was going - if we didn't put it a stop to. But the question was - _do I want to stop him?_

"...Gray...what are we?" I asked, out of breath, before he once again crushed our lips together.

Our tongues were dancing around, all I could hope was that our guild-mates would be idiotic enough not to notice our swollen lips and the marks which I was sure Gray to have had left on my body. Hickey marks.

He pulled away, seemingly having only now heard the question, "Whatever you want us to be. Couple. Friends with benefits. Friends with one night session. You pick."

I frowned, slightly disappointed, putting a hand on his lips thus preventing him a access to my lips.

"I asked you to know _what_ you take me as...not, what _I_ take you as."

Gray stared at me, before licking my hand, making me to shiver and widen my eyes. For a brief moment he closed his eyes before opening them, forcing my hand away and captured my lips. It was a brief kiss, and yet, full of meaning.

"You're mine, I'm yours."

_That _was all I wanted to hear.


End file.
